History timeline
This History Timeline of events does not contain events that have occured Helios era, because they are considered to be prehistory. First era *0 FE - Fire lord Lo Gill founds Fire empire. *321 FE - Fire lord Gan Gill starts First War. *342 FE - End of the First War. *342 FE - Destruction of Jilduire and Fire empire. Second era *0 SE - New calendar in Grom. *50 SE - Start of Second War. *76 FE - Destruction of Fire empire, end of Second War. *84 SE - Restoring of Fire empire. *214 SE - Founding of Akravice. *463 SE - Start of Third War. *466 SE - Silver ally founded. *499 SE - End of Third War. *500 SE - Destruction of Fire empire. Third era *0 TE - Post Third War crisis. *21 TE - End of Post Third War crisis. *21 TE - Start of The Wrath Wars. *39 TE - Second Water Empire founded. *82 TE - End of The Wrath Wars. *82 TE - Destruction of Earth kingdom. *84 TE - Freedom order founded. *85 TE - Revolution in Air tribe, Alichi Tri founds Air monarchy and becames it' king. *85 TE - Silver ally starts Silver War. *85 TE - Red order joins Silver ally, other members quit from it. *91 TE - Crowned new Air monarchy' king Nalgaron Tri. *92 TE - End of Silver War, Silver ally and Red order fails. *96 TE - Death of Alichi Tri. *100 TE - Destruction of Kno'di dam. 30 000 people dies. *101 TE - Green order fails. *103 TE - After economic crisis Second Water Empire splits in two: Eastern Water Empire and Western Water Empire. *104 TE - Nalgaron Tri and Afida Tri mystically disappears. Air monarchy king becames Ladauin Cuag. *120 TE - Magnumar'son Aglauck Magn kills Ladauin and starts a genocide to Air tribe. *122 TE - Daena Tri saves Air tribe killing Aglauck, so she stops genocide and becames queen. *130 TE - As of new religion founded in Fire nation they starts a crusade. This event is end of the Thirs era. The crusades *1 C - Halamo, founder of Onoraho starts crusade to make the world believe to his new religion. He founds Saint empire to easier conquer lands. *4 C - Halamo conquers all Fire continent. *5 C - Halamo attacks Air monarchy. *7 C - Halamo' crusade to Air monarchy is unsuccesful. He starts an attacks to Western Water Empire, which he conquers in the same year. *7 C - Lana Ulana Gich kills Halamo. *9 C - Archpriest Innh Gulard becames king of Saint empire. *12 C - Saint empire conquers Western Water Empire and again attacks Air monarchy. *12 C - Daena Tri dies. *13 C - Illaen Forsakk starts Forsaken movement. *14 C - Saint empire conquers Air monarchy. *14 C - Holera epidemy in Air monarchy. *15 C - Tur Von earthquake. *17 C - Archpriest Innh Gulard dies, Saint empire civil war starts in it. *19 C - Saint empire fails. *19 C - Restoring of Western Water Empire. *20 C - Cataclysm starts. *24 C - End of cataclysm. *27 C - Crest Wars. *30 C - Air monarchy separates in to two parts. Western part fails in the same year, but Eastern part joins Western Water Empire. *32 C - Destruction of Western Water Empire. *32 C - Fire people attacks Eastern Water Empire. *33 C - Plague starts in Grom. *36 C - Plague ends. Crest Wars ends. *37 C - Freedom War starts, to free Western Water Empire territories from Fire people. *38 C - Western Air tribe assimilates with Fire people. *39 C - New volcano erupts in place where once was Vavi'di continent. *40 C - Some Air tribe members goes to the new island, to have a home what they can call their own. *41 C - Plague between Fire people. *42 C - Fire continent starts to sink. *43 C - Eastern part of Air tribe assimilates with Water nation. *44 C - Second Water Empire restored. Eastern Water Empire joins it. End of Freedom War. *45 C - Duchy of Jangrote attacks Second Water Empire and starts The conquering. Rise of Forsaken *46 C - Forsaken announces about themselves. *47 C - Forsaken conquers their home. *49 C - Fire people starts War against Forsaken. *50 C - Forsaken turns many people to Undead. *50 C - Founding of Forsaken City. *51 C - War against Forsaken ends. *52 C - Forsaken signs a peace treaty with Undead. *53 C - Forsaken revolution, Death King becames their king. *54 C - Death King starts Plague War. *55 C - Start of game Chronicles of Grom: Death King. Halla Tor and United Nations founded. *56 C - Ashada Mara becames leader of United Nations. *57 C - United nations attacks Undead. *58 C - Fire people loses many territories. The Offensive *60 C - Start of expansion Chronicles of Grom: The Offensive. *61 C - Ashada Mara attacks Forsaken, resulting The Offensive. *62 C - End of The Offensive. *63 C - Nele spells a plague on Fire people. *64 C - Ishcarath attacks Grom. *54 C - Caalaa lands on Darrakk Island. *65 C - Start of expansion Chronciles of Grom: Ishcarath. *66 C - Ishcarath starts Second Offensive. War for the Life *1 BW - Ishcarath destroys all what Forsaken have. Halla Tor is destroyed. *2 BW - Ishcararath kills Nele. *2 BW - End of Second Offensive. *3 BW - Fire people starts a civil war. *3 BW - Saint empire fail. *4 BW - Destruction of Forsaken City. *5 BW - Destruction od United Nations. *6 BW - Water nation attacks Fire people. *7 BW - Water nation allies with Fire people. *7 BW - Ishcarath starts Third offensive. *8 BW - Start of expansion Chronicles of Grom: End Time. *9 BW - Ishcarath and Duchy of Jangrote destroys Second Water Empire. *9 BW - Ishcarath destroys Fire people. *10 BW - End of Third Offensive. *11 BW - Current year.